It ends here
by ladylita56
Summary: Okay, so I changed the end of the game. It's still got the basic plot, and it's from Riku's POV for a change! It gets more interesting as the story goes on, so enjoy!
1. Is this really me?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or anything of disney, for that matter, so please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I walked up the stairs, one foot after the other, my mind set on the task at hand. I continued upward, my heart racing as I slowly ascended the spiral of stairs. As I reached the top I asked myself, 'Why am I doing this? I thought he was my friend....' A gentle reminder rose from my thoughts as I contiued forward. 'If he was really your friend, why did he leave you there, all alone, surrounded by darkness? I thought he was your friend.'  
  
Was. That would be the reason. I fought him throughout his journey, causing him to lose footing in what he belived in. What did he belive? In saving kairi from... the darkness. I was darkness. Or at least I was a part of the darkness. I chose to cradle the power within my heart and let it consume me, confuse me. But was I really confused? Or was it my destiny?  
  
I continued my journey to the outside stairs and pressed the crystal. I was suddenly teleported into an elevator and taken up to the next floor. What did I belive in? I wanted to save Kairi as well... yes, that was my objective. To save kairi from the darkness. But I controlled the darkness. I had the power to save her, but why didn't I? I didn't want to just leave her there, lying like a ragdoll. I loved her. But... did she love me?  
  
I walked towards the large doors and turned around. I saw him coming in the elevator. He and his 'new buddies' as I like to call them. He wouldn't replace me, would he? His best friend since we were little, would he really chose them over me? But we were fighting for opposite powers. He for light, and I for darkness. He had made his desicion in the begining, and so did I. Was it our destiny to fight for our fates?  
  
I continued through the doors to a hallway and through a portal. I appeared in a large room with a giant glowing keyhole. I looked around and watched as all of the princesses of heart slept soundly in thier crystal cases. Jasmine, Alice, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Snow White... and Kairi. She was the key of the keyhole. Atleast her heart was. But she didn't have a heart, not for me, not for Sora, not for her. It was taken from her. I didn't know where it went, but I didn't care. This was my mission, I thought. This is the reason why I am here. Or is it? I cared for her, but she was the object I had to sacrifice. Didn't I care? Didn't I want to care?  
  
"RIKU!!!" The voice made me spin around to see him. Sora... My friend, my enemy, my rival... So you have finally arrived. 


	2. And he arrives

We glared each other down as we stood there silently. My breath had seemed to stop. My muscles had frozen. There was my friend- no, he wasn't my friend. He was anything but a friend. He was my enemy, my rival, my prey.... yes, he was my prey. He had what I desired. That keyblade. My glare lowered to watch it slowly twitch in his tight hand. Was he afraid? Yes, he was afraid. Of me. Of what I had become. A keeper of the darkness, a kidnapper, a thief. Was that why he was afraid?  
  
"Riku, What are you doing here?" He questioned, his eyes still fixed upon my face. He was panting slightly.  
  
"Sora.... I should be asking you the very same thing," I replied unconsciously. My breath was slowly returning to me it seemed. I noticed that he had started to shiver at the sound of my voice. He wasn't scared. He was terrified. My eyes soon returned the glare as I looked at his face. He was giving me a cold stare. I started to feel a smile slowly appearing on my lips.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Sora?" I raised my arms as if I was reaching up to hug some invisible person. "Come get what you want."  
  
He stood there, motionless. His comrades were in awe. They had not seemed to encounter someone like me within their journey telling by their expressions. Sora even seemed surprised. I would not make this a lesson they would soon forget.  
  
"Riku, I-" Sora stammered. I felt my smile grow larger. I turned around and started walking towards the keyhole. "RIKU!" I turned my head slightly toward the side so I would just catch a glimpse of him. He was in tears.  
  
"Grow up, Sora. You're in the big leagues now. There's no room for childish acts," I commented, watching his face turn quickly towards the ground. I turned around so I was facing them once again. I looked at the princesses once more. Kairi.... I'm sorry.  
  
"Because if you continue to act like that, some one is libel to knock you back to where you belong! Back to being the child that you are," I shouted. I felt my blade start to materialize into my hand. Sora still wasn't looking up. What a baby. He could never stand the truth. He could never accept that I was better than him. I wasn't a child anymore. I didn't depend on others to help me. I made it all this way on my own, and he needed a duck and a dog for assistance.  
  
"Riku...." He whispered. He still didn't move. Maybe he was still crying. I started to walk back towards him. His buddies quickly took action and stood in front of him protectively. Like that would stop me. I continued to approach them, one slow step after another. What was wrong with me? Wasn't I nervous? Wasn't I afraid? I would be striking down my previous friend without emotion? Was I really insane?  
  
I continued to advance toward Sora, my mind racing with questions and emotions while my body was showing no such signs. I stopped a few feet in front of them, paying no attention to the defender or the mage. My eyes continued to stare at the top of Sora's head, which was the only visible thing. My smile slowly faded as I reached out and laid my hand on top of his head.  
  
"So, Sora, are you ready to play with me or are you too afraid?" I questioned, starting to ruffle the hair I had under my palm. His hand quickly swiped at me, but I saw this and jumped back, letting go of the chestnut strands that were in my grasp. I stared at him as he raised his head to look at me once more. "I hate you, Riku," He mumbled, his eyes still full of tears. For some reason that affected me. I thought I didn't care about him anymore. I thought that I had considered him an enemy. And yet, those words that had escaped his lips had hurt me in my heart.. 


	3. Not all stories end happy

My heart. Did I even have a heart? I showed no emotion, but I felt the pain seeping deep, as if it were embedding itself into the core of my bones. It was silent once more. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my thoughts buzzing through my head at a million miles per hour. The contact that was made between our eyes didn't break, not even for a blink. Sora swiftly lifted his arm up and wiped the tears from his eyes. His glare became cold and unwelcoming, so different to the cheerful, hyper Sora that I knew. But I didn't know Sora anymore. For the first time, I realized he had changed.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did to Kairi, Riku," he growled, taking a step through the protective barrier his new friends had made between him and I. Foolish boy. Only if you could realize what trouble you have just caused for yourself..  
  
His friends made an effort to come forward as well, but it was no use. The barrier I had set up was already in place. Sora turned towards them as they bounced back after an unsuccessful attempt of joining their comrade. He started to run towards them when I gave him one important piece of information.  
  
"Sora, if you leave this shield you'll lose your chance to save her," I stated, pointing to Kairi's frozen body. When Sora saw her in her crystal he looked as if his heart had shattered. I welcomed this look as a sign that I had won again. I turned toward the keyhole and started to walk. Sora didn't move, for he was still gazing at his 'princess'. The dog and the duck were just standing there, helpless but ready for action none the less.  
  
"What is that you want Riku," Sora finally asked, turning toward me once again. He could never get her back, no matter what he did. But he still believed that he could. I could do nothing but smile. This was almost too easy. I stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"It's not what I want, Sora. It's what I need," I replied, my smile slowly fading yet again. I pointed to him. "Kairi can't do anything without a heart. That's why she needs yours."  
  
"My..heart?" he muttered, looking down at his chest. My short blade started to extend and slowly take a key-like shape. I watched as Sora started to stare at my blade. No, it wasn't my blade anymore. It was my keyblade. One almost identical to Sora's, but it was black and sharp.  
  
"And that's why I'm going to have to end this once and for all, Sora," I continued, picking the newly created blade up in my left hand. I ran my thumb against its edge. I began to bleed. Perfect. Exactly what I need to take care of him. One strong blow, and it will all be over. Not all stories end happy, I thought. 


	4. Final showdown

I slowly approached him. He looked from his chest to my face and froze with fear. A smirk played upon my pale face as I continued forward. Suddenly beginning to realize his position, Sora stumbled backward and fell.  
  
I stopped. So he wasn't ready for me yet. He had fought well over a thousand heartless, but he was running away from me. Too bad. I had already won this battle without even trying. I had already won the war. He wasn't fit to wield the sacred keyblade, and I had known that from the very beginning.  
  
"Now what should I do with you..." I though aloud, watching the fear consume his eyes. He stared up at me blankly, waiting for me to make my move. Suddenly my attention was drawn to the two idiots who had been locked out of this area. They were making poor attempts to break the barrier.  
  
"You leave him alone!" The duck yelled in a disgruntled quack as he cast fire on the shield. He ducked as the magic got reflected back at him and hit his slow friend. I stood there and stared.  
  
I turned back towards sora with an unsatisfactory look. "A couple of idiots. These are your body guards? I thought you were smarter than this, sora..." I commented, gesturing toward the two. "They look more like they need the protecting."  
  
"They're not my guards," He admitted, getting to his feet quickly. He grabbed his blade and gained a defensive stance against me. "They're my friends."  
  
I smiled. That's all I could do. Friends? No, no... Kairi and I had been your friends. Look what you did to us. You abandoned me. You stole kairi's soul right out of her body. Friends? What were you going to do to them? You have no way of protecting them, and they have no way at protecting you.....  
  
Sora stared at me with a fiery rage burning in his eyes. My smile faded and I turned around to face the keyhole once more.  
  
"You're not ready to die yet Sora, so stop pushing your luck with me. If you don't give up right now I'm afrai-" I mumbled.  
  
"You should be Riku...." he interrupted."Cause now I'm going to get you back for all of the pain you caused to my friends- for all of the pain you caused to Kairi!!!!"  
  
Was Kairi the only reason he was here? I stared into the rainbow depths of the keyhole and thought hard. He had saved those worlds.. for her? What was the point? She had done nothing for him, and yet he loved her as much as I did. I spun back around to face him.  
  
"I', not afraid, Sora, and I won't be," I scowled softly. I scanned the area to create a plan. Only if I could get behind him, I thought. My face twisted into as devilish grin.  
  
Sora stared at me somewhat puzzled. I walked backwards, which came as more surprise to him and his friends. I eventually stopped moving when I was at the bottom of the keyhole's stairs, feeling the warm glow of its light.  
  
"This," I whispered, tilting my head so my hair covered my face, "ends now." I lunged forward quickly, my blade outward as if to strike him as I moved. 


	5. An end to our hero?

I bounced backwards, my back smacking the ground with a thud. I started to get back on my feet when Sora put his blade to my throat. No one moved and total silence filled the room. All my thoughts had stopped. Maybe I wasn't going to win this.. maybe I was going to die.  
  
Sora continued to hold the blade in its deadly position towards me. My eyes slammed shut and my breath had become long and deep. I was defeated. My heart stopped as he pushed the blade harder against my neck.  
  
"I don't wanna have to do this Riku," he whispered, "I don't wanna have to kill you. I don't wanna hurt you either. Riku, please, just give up now."  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at him. By this time tears were streaming down his face. He stared at me and started to remove the pressure he had against my throat. He dropped to his knees and started to sob. His comrades stopped their attempts and watched in silence. I reached out to comfort him in a quiet hug as a sudden clapping came from the large doorway, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"Well done, Riku. You were able to hold off him until I got here," said a mysterious voice. Shivers crept up my spine at the sound deep, menacing voice. Sora jumped to his feet and took his fighting stance once again.  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned loudly, squinting to see the person cloaked in darkness. The man laughed as he slowly came into the dim light of the glowing prisons of the princesses. His outline was visible, but his features were still hard to distinguish. My jaw dropped as I finally realized who it was.  
  
"A-ansem." I stuttered. Sora turned around and looked at me for a quick explanation. I paid him no attention, for my eyes were still fixed on the dark figure before us.  
  
"Come to stop the inevitable, haven't you boy?" Ansem said smoothly. "You have come this far and still you understand nothing." Sora twisted back around and glared at him. I slowly got to my feet and took notice of the power being emitted from Ansem's body. As the glow grew brighter, my body began to become stiffer.  
  
A sudden sharp pain knocked me to the ground which gained everyone's attention. I kept myself from screaming as the pain became more unbearable. Ansem just smiled as he made his way up the stairs towards Sora and I. He made his way through the barrier with ease and strode towards the bottom of the keyhole stairs. 


	6. Do I have to name this one?

Ansem began up the stairs, his dark tan skin shining in the keyhole light. I sat up as the pain started to wear away. The eerie blue glow around him had become non-existent as he continued toward the light.  
  
"Ansem!" I shouted, fighting my way to my feet, "what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
He stopped. Sora turned to watch as his comrades joined him, for the barrier was broken. Ansem turned around swiftly, his silver hair brushing against his face lightly. "The door has been opened," he commented. What in the world was he talking about?  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora questioned. A devilish grin began to form on Ansem's face as he turned back towards the keyhole.  
  
"The door to everlasting darkness," he explained, reaching towards the keyhole, "The door to kingdom hearts has finally been opened!"  
  
He tilted his head so that he could see us out of the corner of his eye. "You're job," he whispered, "is over."  
  
I watched as the glow began to return to his figure. I suddenly realized I couldn't move again. Sora watched as I struggled against the spell that was slowly paralyzing me. My attention was too focused on myself to notice that Ansem was striding towards us.  
  
"W-what's. what's going on?" I mumbled, attempting to force my body to move. I began to feel a cold chill as Ansem put his hand on my chin.  
  
"Don't bother. It will only make things worse," he whispered, titling my face up so I would look into his cold, orangish eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Sora shouted as he lunged at the older man. I watched without emotion as he got slapped back into the ground. He deserved it for acting so foolishly.  
  
The duck and the dog just stood there confused. They were probably wondering whether to join in or not. But knowing them, they probably weren't thinking at all. Sora jumped back on his feet and attempted to attack Ansem with a fire spell. The magic was instantly nullified as it hit the glowing barrier. Sora slowly backed away with disbelief when he realized he couldn't hurt him. Was Ansem really invincible? What was he going to do to me? 


End file.
